Try To See It My Way
by Aquarius21
Summary: James tries to make Lily see the 'inner him'. One shot


Try to see it my way

A/N: Nothing belongs to me, just the plot. Not even the title is mine, that belongs to The Beatles, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling.

James glanced to the girl sitting next to him in Muggle Studies. They were working on a project with partners, and would luck have it, James got partnered with Lily Evans. She wasn't really happy with the partnering, but simply was friendly with him to the extent where the teacher was satisfied. The whole idea of the project was to take two people who disliked eah other, and try to make them like each other by the end of 3 months.

When the class was over, he glanced to her, "Would you help me with my Charms essay?" he asked her, afriad she would blow up at him.

"I suppose," she said, "What about charms causes you trouble?" she knew he made good marks, in everything but Charms, he always seemed a bit lost.

"Y'know, I'm not really sure what about it causes me trouble, I guess it just isn't my subject." She nodded, obviously satisfied with this answer.

"Where do you want to study?" she asked him.

"Outside?" he said shrugging lightly.

She nodded, "Sure, it's a nice day for being outside."

He nodded and headed outside, with her slowly following him out, deep in thought. Once outside, he looked around for a spot to sit and headed for many students favorite spot, under the trees by the lake.

She sat down next to him once there, and after a couple hours of studying, he stopped her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked her, glancing to her.

"Well... I supose it's because you've acted so immature over the years, by pranking people and getting so many detentions, and stuff, that I just always assumed that's how you'd stay."

He nodded, "Well, try to to see it my way," he began, "We're living in a dangerous world, with the rise of Voldemort coming into play, and al the attacks on the muggleborns and muggles, I figured people need laughter in they're lives, something to get them thinking away from all the danger. And if it causes me detention so be it, I just wantto make people happy, obviously you have never thought the same way with it."

She nodded, "There've been more attacks since the summer?" she aked

"One or two of them, they try and keep it as hush- hush as possible, but since my dad is an auror, he usually tells me whats going on, just to give me a heads up, just in case anything happens."

She nodded again slowly, letting this all sink in. "What about you always asking me out?" she asked him, trying to change the subject.

"What about it?"

"Why do you ask me so much, when you know I'll say no?"

He shrugged, "Because there's always the possibility you'll say yes, every time I ask, I taeka 50-50 gamble, and every time I hope you'll say yes."

"Oh," she muttered, "But you always do it when so many people are watching..." she said.

He shrugged, "I don't know why I do that, but I guess I just have bad timing... of course most people here seem to think that if I ask you in front of a crowd you'll feel obligated to say yes to me... apparently they're wrong seeing as how I've been slapped more times in public then anything else."

She giggled somewhat.

"If I were to ask you in private to go out with me, would you?"

"There's a greater possibility I'd say yes and you wouldn't get slapped."

"So do you wanna go out this weekend to Hogsmeade?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't this weekend, I have to tutor some first years, but I'm available the following weekend..." she said and stood up, brushing off her skirt, and smiling down at him, "It was nice talking with you, have a nice day." She said and walked off.

James sat there dumbfounded, trying to contemplate everything that just happened.

A/N: I really don't like this story, just how it came out, it is unbetaed, so if you'd like to help me out, just e-mail. This just doesn't seem like how my other two stories are written for some reason. Well, hope you enjoyed, R&R! If you're out for the summer, do a little R&R as well. Sorry, bad joke...


End file.
